


fun

by huiwonki



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actually there is a little plot if u squint, hongseok listens to nsfw audio n gets off on it lol, i started missing jinho writing this, not beta read we die like yuto playing pubg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiwonki/pseuds/huiwonki
Summary: hongseok's time alone is interrupted.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	fun

Hongseok locked the door behind him, turning on the lights in his apartment and walking to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, wrinkling the tidy bedsheets he had fixed that morning. Work was extra stressful that day, his boss was really hellbent on Hongseok meeting the deadline for this report and it was tearing at his sanity. It was worst that said boss wasn't even around, it was just him and few other colleagues laboring away. It should be illegal to be forcing such a deadline with Christmas right around the corner. 

Turning over so he'd be facing the ceiling, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, a sigh escaping from his pouted lips. On extra stressful days like these Hongseok would usually jack off to rid himself of stress, today was no exception. 

Hongseok had formed the habit of listening to nsfw audios while masturbating. He was looking around the internet when he found a site where people would post audios of themselves. Without much thinking he clicked on one, the moan of a man suddenly playing outloud from his laptop speakers. He jumped out of his seat, quickly deleting the audio browser and praying his none of his neighboursheard that.

The existence of the site remained in his conscious for the rest of the day until he finally caved in, headphones plugged in this time, and listened to an audio. It made masturbating feel simultaneously lonely and not lonely, though he ignored those thoughts with just the end goal of coming in mind. 

At some point he started thinking of submitting his own audios, his previous partners always told him his voice sounded good and decided 'why not give a shot?'. He didn't have any fancy microphone but he figured those weren't necessary, not like many people would be hearing it anyway. 

"Hi... I've never really done anything like this before so I'm sorry in advance if it is a little amateurish," he took a quick glance at his half hard cock, "But my cock is begging for release." 

He began palming, little shallow breaths escaping as he got even more turned on. Hongseok began painting a scenario in his head, being dominated and not allowed to come until he was allowed to.

"Please please please please can I come? Please I've been such a good boy..." his breaths were getting heavier, he couldn't hold back his moans as his pace quickened. 

His cock was covered in precum and spit, the fluids mixing as his hand worked his length to reach the climax he was working towards. His eyes rolled back as streams of cum pumped out, covering the hemline and bottom of his hoodie. A series of 'fucks' and 'I'm coming' abrupted from his mouth, he then licked off the jizz on his hand. 

"Th-Thank you daddy, that was so good," His breath was still shaky as he recovered from his high. 

He stopped recording there and collapsed into his desk chair. That was the best solo session he'd had for a while. 

Soon enough, he began receiving comments on his audios. Other fellow anonymous users saying his voice was hot or that they'd been waiting for an audio like this, it was honestly an unexpected confidence boost for Hongseok. He now designated saturday nights to recording audios, even doing scripts written by other people. Sure it seemed kinda depressing spending his saturday nights at home jacking off, but it wasn't like he wasn't maintaining a social life. 

Back to the present, Hongseok unbuckled his belt and unzipped his dress pants, letting his length hang out. He took off his blazer and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his button-down. Nothing special today, he just wanted to come and that was it. He started his recording software and went to work. 

He was so close to coming when he felt his phone vibrate on the desk. He glanced to view the caller ID 'Jo Jinho' in big letters at the top. Odd, his boss didn't work on saturdays. Using his free hand he answered the call, slowing down his pace but continuing to stroke himself. 

"Y-Yes Sir?"

"I told you to call me Jinho when we're off hours! Anyway hello Hongseok, I was wondering if you'd be available later this evening for dinner."

"This evening?" Hongseok could barely get this out, he was chasing his climax, tugging at his cock. 

"I know I've been hard on you at work so I'd hope this would ease you a little... Hongseok?"

Hongseok stopped listening to Jinho as he began to come all over himself. All he could release at the moment were silent whimpers as continued holding his phone next to his ear.

"I'll be free... Tell me what time and where and I'll be there."

"Oh no need for that, I'm coming to pick you up."

Fuck. 

"Sir there's really no need to-"

"I'm literally getting in my car right now. Be ready in 30 minutes, see you later," Jinho hung up. 

This sudden change of plans really fucked Hongseok over. His hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat and his cheeks were still glowing pink and hot from earlier, 30 minutes was definitely not enough time to tidy himself up. 

He stripped himself of the work clothes he was still in and cleaned himself with some tissues. He picked out a fresh baby blue button down and some slacks, doing his hair so it would look less disheveled though his cheeks continued glowing. There was nothing he could do about that and so he left it as it is, he just hoped Jinho wouldn't start questioning him. 

Hongseok had gotten into a weird situationship with his boss Jinho as of late. They'd go out to dinner together sometimes and were undoubtedly closer compared to Jinho and his other colleagues but he was never sure why. This side of Jinho was much more laid back, even playful. He preferred this over the bossy Jinho much more.

Jinho's car pulled up and Hongseok got into passenger seat, shutting the door. They talked all the way there and throughout dinner too. Jinho carried most of the conversation, Hongseok was still thinking about how embarrassing it was that his boss called in the middle of his session. They walked back to the car after dinner. Finally back in the privacy of the car, Jinho began to speak. 

"Hongseok... what were you doing before I called?" This question caught the man completely off guard. 

"Nothing of particular, I was... doing the dishes."

"Dishes you say, so why were your cheeks so pink when I came to pick you up? Or how about the wet noises and soft sound of skin slapping during our call?" Jinho was now leaning out of his seat, hand on Hongseok's thighs, face centimetres away from Hongseok. 

Hongseok was speechless, Jinho was never this straightforward. All he could do was gulp nervously, he was caught red-handed. Or well, red-cheeked. 

"Did you think I wouldn't notice Mr Yang?" Jinho began unzipping Hongseok's pants, voice laced with false innocence as he maintained eye contact with with him. 

Hongseok was still sensitive from earlier, a grunt from the back of his throat escaped as Jinho began playing with his tip. He shut his eyes at the sensation of another hand working him up, it was nothing like using his own hands. 

Hongseok felt his own hands wonder to Jinho's growing bulge, aligning his mouth along Jinho's neck and began planting wet sloppy kisses. Jinho stopped, letting Hongseok take over and pleasure him instead. Hongseok brought his lips to Jinho's ear, kissing the moles before whispering.

"May I?" 

A faint nod of Jinho's head was enough.

It was angry and red when Hongseok pulled it out and he spared no time to taking it all into his mouth. He felt Jinho's hand grab and pull at his hair, setting the pace for Hongseok. Hongseok hummed along gleefully, far too focused on the cock in his mouth. He should probably be neater but he loved the filthy feeling of saliva and precum smeared across his face and lips. 

"You better not get one drop of that on my car seat Yang Hongseok," Jinho gasped between breaths, pulling harder on Hongseok's scalp. It seemed to fall on deaf ears as Hongseok continued to be as sloppy as before.

"Are you close yet?" Hongseok tilted his head towards Jinho who was moaning uncontrollably at this point. 

"Y-Yes... Ah fuck you're so good," Jinho threw his head back, his free hand gripping onto the side of his seat. Hongseok knew he was right about to climax when a spew of gaspy fucks left Jinho's lips. 

"I'm coming I'm coming I'm comin-" Hongseok felt the flood of hot ejaculate and swallowed even if it was a little salty for his liking. 

Hongseok took the hot cock out of his mouth, creating a little pop sound. He licked it thoroughly, making sure he didn't miss one spot. He finally sat up properly in his seat and sank into it. Giving a blowjob in that position was incredibly uncomfortable and had worn him out even more so than the taxing work day earlier. And yet he looked triumphantly at Jinho who was still gasping for air. He glanced down at his own neglected cock, pathetically twitching for attention. He was far too tired to give a shit about it now.

They cleaned themselves up with tissues and wet napkins before finally leaving that restaurant parking space. Hongseok ended up napping on the ride home, Jinho stealing a look at him every once in a while. He supposed the younger looked cute at that moment. 

Hongseok thanked Jinho for the evening when they eventually arrived, Jinho mentioning not to ever bring what happened that day at work to which Hongseok only replied with "I'll think about it". He waved goodbye to the car as he made his way up to his apartment. 

Opening the door to his apartment, he didn't even bother turning on the lights and went straight to his bedroom. In the rush to leave earlier he realised he had left his computer running, the recording software still on the screen. 

"No audio for this week then."

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is the first time i am writing pentagon nsfw. or any nsfw in that matter. leave feedback if you'd like ^__^


End file.
